


The Color of Desire: Red Dominance

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Lemon, One Shot Collection, Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, last in collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: Story 4 in a series of 4 "one-shot" stories.It's your one year anniversary of meeting RaphaelThe night starts out slowlyBut comes to a delicious finish





	The Color of Desire: Red Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this last story in the series. It's a little longer than the other four and includes the other turtles as background characters. I tried not to make the lines too campy or romantic, because that's not Raphael.

Ever since you’d known Raphael, you’ve always wanted to dominate him. Almost a year ago, you’d gone for an evening jog in Central Park. The run was uneventful, but as you left the park, you heard an alarm going off across the street in a shop. The door had been smashed inward and there was movement inside. Ducking behind a car, you cursed yourself for not bringing your phone. A peek through the car’s window revealed four men emerging from the building and running into an alley. Moving with the utmost stealth, you crept closer. Maybe you could get a good look at them when the cops eventually showed up. You made it to the corner of the building, but then didn’t know what to do. You hadn’t really thought this through, which was just like you. Always rushing headfirst into trouble. Before you could peak your head around, gunshots rang out in the dark, causing you to duck as a bullet ricocheted off the corner mere inches from your head. The sound of your screams pierced the night like shattering glass. After the gunfire ceased, there was a commotion that lasted for about a minute, then it stopped. Your screaming however, did not. Out of nowhere, you heard a voice shout, “Whoa! Girlie! You can stop now!” You looked up and from your crouched position, the creature in front of you was massive, reaching almost seven feet tall. He looked like a cross between a turtle and a pro-wrestler, red mask and all. His black shorts were oh-so-tight and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Plus, he was all muscle, and those muscles rippled with every tiny movement he made. Standing up, you couldn’t help your jaw from falling open and your eyes from undressing him. “Uhhhhh.”

“Hey,” he waved his hand in front of your face, “what’s wrong with you?”  
“I want to climb you like a spider monkey”, you blurted out.  
He narrowed his eyes. “Listen. No offense, but there ain’t no room for some chick in my life - especially one that panics at the first sign of a firefight.”  
You were still in awe, and what he said just rolled right off your back. “What’s your name?”  
“None of yer’ business.” He turned to leave, and another turtle man hybrid appeared out of the darkness, this one donning a blue mask. He looked at the first one and asked, “Hey Raphael, who are you talking to?”  
Raphael slapped his forehead with one hand and motioned your direction with the other. “Thanks Leo. Now she knows my name.”  
The second turtle finally noticed you. “Oh, hello miss. Sorry for my brother’s rudeness. I’m Leonardo.”  
You half looked in his direction. “I’m [y\n]...”, you said, still in a daze.  
“Okay. Well, [y/n], are you okay?” When you didn’t respond, Leonardo looked back down the alley. “Hey, Donatello, can you come here please? There’s something wrong with this woman out here...”  
Before Leonardo could finish, another turtle, sporting an orange mask, popped out of the shadows in front of you. “Woman? Is she cute?” He eyed you. “She’s not bad looking. Hey, Leo, why does she look like a deer in the headlights?”

Leonardo shrugged as one more turtle came out of the alley, wearing a purple mask and glasses, with some weird goggles on top of his head. He put the googles down over his glasses. He snapped his fingers to each side of your face, but you didn’t respond. “Hmm. Dilated pupils, elevated heart rate, inability to focus. Miss, do you know where you are?” Once more, you didn’t answer, eyes wandering back to Raphael’s body. “Leo, she might be in shock. We better get her back to the lair. Michelangelo, would you please?”  
“Sure thing bro.” Michelangelo turned and bowed to you. “Sorry about this.” He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You flopped over him like a rag doll.

As the five off you started off to who-knew-where, your eyes were glued to Raphael, who took up the rear. He kept giving you dirty looks, but you didn’t care. As you returned to what you presumed to be their home, you noticed that it was really nice, for being in the sewers. It was spacious as well. It was the nice big open area, with a bunch of separate areas, a kitchen, living room, and some sort of training room. They entered what looked like a workroom/lab and Michelangelo put you down on some sort of brightly lit table. Raphael didn’t even bother saying any sort of niceties before leaving. You hopped off the table to instinctively to follow him, but Leonardo grabbed your arm. Your attitude changed quickly. It could have at any time, you just chose not to do so. You had formulated a plan in your head the moment you saw Leonardo show some concern. And here you were, in their home - just as you had hoped. “Let go of my arm Leo.”

Both him and the other two brothers raised their brow bones at you. Donatello spoke. “Oh. I see you’re back to normal. That’s good sign.”  
“Oh yeah. I guess I just need time to clear my head”, you lied as you pulled your arm out from Leonardo’s grip. “So, this is your home? It’s nice. Where did Raphael go?”  
“Why are you interested in him babe?” Michelangelo struck a pose. "I'm way cooler."  
You shrugged. “I like the strong silent type.”  
“Well, don’t get your hopes up”, Leonardo spoke up, “because he is kind of a lone wolf. We’re just lucky he hasn’t left the family by now. Blood is blood though.”  
You leaned back on the table. “Just who are you guys anyway?”  
Leonardo turned and started walking away. “Come on. There’s someone you should meet.”  
You followed suit. The three of them took you to a part of their home you hadn’t seen when you came in, near the living room. Leonardo tapped on the edge of the wall. “Father. We have a visitor.”  
The curtain that closed off the room moved aside. Out of the room stepped a very large rat in a Gi. “Hello.”  
You tried not to be rude, but you started talking on autopilot. “Father? Well, my weird-shit-o-meter just hit eleven.”  
Just then, you heard a laugh come from behind you. Raphael got up from where he had been lying on the couch. “You really don’t have a filter on yer’ mouth, do you?”  
You bowed to the elder rat. “I’m so sorry Sir. I’m [y/n]. My mouth is faster than my brain.”  
“Call me Splinter. You are fine. Everyone is unique in their own way. Although you remind me a lot of Raphael.”  
The other turtles jeered at this point. You could’ve sworn you saw Raphael’s cheeks turn bright pink, if only for a second.

Splinter motioned to their dining room table, and you took a seat. He sat down next to you, while Leonardo prepared some tea. Donatello and Michelangelo took their place at the table, while Raphael decided that it was time to leave. Splinter regaled you with the story of their humble beginnings in the sewers after some experiments had left them irrevocably changed. When he was done, you were in awe. Splinter folded his arms and gave you a serious look. “I hope we can trust you to keep our secret. We just want to live in peace.”

You crossed your heart. “Promise. I don’t really have any friends, so I wouldn’t have anyone to tell." 

Over the next year, you and the turtles became super close. Well, you, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo at least. You even started getting your workouts with them. It was way better cardio than running. But you just couldn’t seem to crack the enigma that was Raphael. Every time you thought you had gotten close to him, he would ghost and avoid you for weeks. It was coming up on your one-year anniversary of you meeting the four, and you wanted to do something special. The night before the one-year mark, you had the brothers over to your place…well, three of them anyway. You had made them a gourmet Italian meal, including dessert. And while they ate and laughed, you just couldn’t concentrate on the merriment. Leonardo seemed to pick up on your vibes. “Hey, [y/n]. Is everything okay?”

You played with your food. “Yeah, I’m alright.”  
Michelangelo mumbled through a mouthful of food. “No, it’s not. You miss Raphael. You got the hots for him. Woo woo.”  
“Yeah, well, he doesn’t seem to care Mikey. I really wanted to do something special. I’m ready to give up.”  
The youngest turtle swallowed. “Don’t give up dudette. Maybe he’ll come around.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Nope. I think I’ve gotten the hint. He’s never going to like me. End of story. I don’t want to waste any more time feeling sorry for myself. Besides, we still have dessert!” You put on your best smile, considering.

The rest of dinner was great. You were lucky to have found such nice friends. As the three of them left, you eyeballed the leftovers. “Guess I have dinner for a while.” When the food had been put away, you spied the bottle of wine you had opened. You were the only one to have a drink; the others had declined. Donatello had said something about once alcohol got into their bloodstreams, it reacted immediately with the mutagen and turned into a sedative. Michelangelo and Raphael had experimented on their 21st birthday, and it did not go well. Passed out cold after three drinks. You giggled at the thought of it over another glass. Afterward, you cleaned up the food and your mess of a kitchen (you were a very clumsy cook), then decided to take a long, hot shower. This business with Raphael was just making you stressed and you needed to unwind.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo returned to the lair to find their brother watching a movie. The oldest turtle walked over to where Raphael was sitting, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. “What the hell Leo?”, the younger turtle growled, “I was in the middle of that!”

Leonardo scowled at him. “Seriously? You are such an asshole.”  
Raphael was taken aback. His older brother never lost his cool, and he never cursed. “Whoa. What did I do?”  
Leonardo puffed his chest out, cheeks red with anger. Donatello and Michelangelo started to back up slowly. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. “You know what you’ve done Raphael. We finally find a human that hasn’t freaked out over our appearance and really wants to be around us, and you have done nothing but treat her terribly for a year! I don’t know what the hell your problem is, but I’m sure it’s hard to pronounce! Tonight, she even went out of her way to make a nice meal for us, and you’d rather sit home alone!  
Raphael stammered. “Well, I- “  
“Upset her?” Leo said, cutting off his younger brother. “Yeah. She was genuinely hurt. She thinks you hate her.”  
Raphael looked away. He felt a tightness in his chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that she felt that way.”  
“Yes, you did Raphael. You knew as well as any of us how she felt about you. But you’re just a think-headed shut-in. You push everyone away. Even us. We put up with it because were family, but [y/n] has given up on you.” Leonardo turned the TV back on, then threw the remote on the couch. “Enjoy your movie.” Then he walked off.  
Donatello looked at his watch and whistled. “Look at the time. Mikey, time for bed.”  
Michelangelo scooted towards his room. “Yup.”

After the three had left, Raphael suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He turned off the film and raised his hand to throw the remote, but he set it down instead. “Fuck. What is wrong with me?” He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. On the fridge was a piece of paper with your address on it. He grabbed it and headed out.  
It was almost eleven o’ clock. You had just stepped out of the bath when you heard a sound outside you window. You opened it to look out and saw a very red-faced turtle. Raphael looked at you in your towel, wet hair dripping rivets of water down the front of your chest. “Uhhhhh.”

You smirked. “Hey,” You waved your hand in front of his face, “what’s wrong with you?”  
Raphael tried to compose himself. “Um..”  
“Listen Raphael, you’re letting all the cold air in and I’m not dressed for that. I need to put on clothes, so you can come in or you can leave. It’s your choice.”

You left him and walked back to your room. You didn’t bother to dress up; it was not like he gave a shit about you wore. “Asshole...”, you muttered while putting on sweats and a tank top. You walked out in to the living room and were surprised to see Raphael on the couch, rubbing his hands on his shorts nervously. He looked up as you came towards him. “Hey [y/n].”

“Can I help you with something Raphael?”  
The turtle winced; he could hear the quiet anger in your voice. “I heard you made a really nice dinner.”  
“And?”, you hissed, “Did you come here to get the leftovers and leave? Tell you what. I’ll pack you a dish and you can go back to wherever you’ve been hiding from me.”  
Raphael stood up. “Okay. Yeah, I deserved that.”  
“But for real Raphael. Why did you come here?”  
“I came to apologize. I’ve been acting like a jerk and…” He was cut off by a loud rumbling in his stomach.

Raphael looked at you, his face red with embarrassment. You busted out in uproarious laughter. Raphael started laughing as well. When the two of you finally stopped, you smiled at him. “Boy, your stomach sure was loud. Why don’t I heat you up a plate of food and get you some dessert? We can talk over dinner. I’ve already eaten so I’m just going to have a glass of wine.”

“Could you pour me one too please?”, he asked gingerly.  
You eyeballed him. “You sure? From what I gathered, you’re a lightweight.”  
Raphael’s demeanor changed. “Anything you can do, I can too.”  
“Okay Raphael. Whatever you say.”

You set down two glasses on the table and went to the kitchen to heat up a plate of lasagna and cut a slice of tiramisu for him. But the time you came back, Raphael was finishing his first glass of wine. “Whoa there, cowboy”, you said, “take it easy. I’ve heard stories.”  
“Pssh, that’s nothing [y/n]. I’ve had more than this before.” You set the plates of food in front of him and he wolfed it all down with another glass of wine. You sipped your wine slowly while you watched Raphael. Not too long after his second glass, you saw his eyes dilate. He leaned forward towards you, wobbling a little bit. “Hey, [y/n].”

“Yes Raphael?”  
He snorted a giggle. “Nothin’. Just hey.”  
You looked at him and cocked your head. “You feeling okay?”  
“Just noticing how pretty your eyes are.”  
“Okay”, you grabbed his glass, “you’re done.”  
He snatched his glass back, pouring more wine. “No! Not til’ I’ve said what needs sayin’.” He took the glass in one gulp, which was impressive.  
‘Jesus’, you thought to yourself while downing your own glass. He was making you nervous, but you tried keeping your cool as you leaned in. “Which is?”

After a minute of just staring at you, Raphael rose from his seat suddenly, lifting you in a bear hug. He kissed you, crushing his lips against yours roughly, hurting you. Then he fell backwards onto his back, taking you with him, mouths still pressed together. When you landed, the momentum of hitting the ground caused you to cut your lip open on his teeth. You pushed yourself up, and felt your lip. It was bleeding pretty bad. Raphael looked up at you and slurred. “Heh, yer’ bleeding”, he chuckled.

You got off him, pissed. “What the hell?!”  
Raphael’s face turned downwards. “I was good” His voice somehow sounded small, like a child. He seemed to struggle a bit when speaking. “I came! But yer’ not happy! I’m nothin’ but an asshole!” You didn’t know why, but you felt terrible. He got to his feet. “I gotta’ go”, he said. You watched him as he swayed, then took a knee and grabbed his head. “Fuck.”  
You sighed. “No, you gotta’ sleep. Come on stupid.” You got underneath his arm, putting it around your shoulder. You tried to get him to his feet, but his weight almost took you down. “Help me out Raph. I can’t do this by myself.”

He stood, still shaky. You guided him to your bed, and he laid down. The bed groaned under his weight, but didn’t break. You removed his equipment so he didn’t hurt himself and turned to leave, but Raphael grabbed you hand and whispered something you couldn’t make out. You got close to him. “What?”

Raphael said nothing more while you held his hand, and slowly closed his eyes, falling into slumber. His breathing slowed and the grip on your hand loosened. You pulled away gently and looked at him, smiling. The motion made you feel an immediate jolt of pain. Oh right, your lip was cut. You went into the kitchen and wrapped a piece of ice in a paper towel to stop the bleeding and swelling. Loud snores started emanating from your bed room. You flipped on the television. ‘Guess I’ll be here a while’, you thought as you flipped through your watch queue. You stopped at a movie that caught your attention: It was a story about a couple that practiced bondage. You’d never seen the movie, but you had heard good things about it. As you pressed the play button, your anticipation grew. It started out pretty mild, but heated up considerably. Your eyes were glued to the movie the entire time; you didn’t look away, not even once. Even after your ice melted, you didn’t bother to get a new piece. After the movie, the wheels in your head started turning. Here you had a perfect opportunity to fulfill your desire, and you were not going to waste it.  
You slipped into the bedroom quietly to root through your drawers. You produced a pair of nylons and crept onto the bed. Tying down Raphael’s hands excited you a bit, and you could feel the juices flow into your underwear. You saw Raphael smell the air, and a small grin formed upon his lips. It was time to wake him. You grabbed one of the turtle’s weapons and carefully saddled yourself on his chest. Then, with a wicked grin you pulled back your hand and smacked Raphael as hard as you could.  
The big turtle shook himself away and blinked his groggy eyes. “Wha’? Huh?”

You put the Sai to his neck, pressing the tip roughly into his windpipe. “Wake-y wake-y sunshine.”  
He responded to the sensation by tensing up underneath you. “[Y/N? What are ya’ doing?”  
“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. Now shut up.” You leaned over and roughly kissed him. He didn’t respond, and instead let out a snarl against your mouth. You pulled back and pressed the Sai further into him neck. “Please, get mad. I like you better when you’re all riled up.” You looked him in the eyes. He seemed upset and started pulling at his bonds. “Now Raphael”, you said while running your free hand behind you. You stopped over his cock and gave a gentle squeeze. “You can be a good boy and get a treat.” You felt him shudder. “Or...”, you released his manhood, “you can free yourself and go home. Your choice.”

Raphael lay still, no longer tugging at his binds. You slowly removed your tank top, revealing you perfect mounds. Raphael’s yes dilated to take in more of you. You bent forward and brushed your hardened nipples across his lips. He responded by flicking out his tongue in quick motions across your areola, eliciting a moan. You got of the bed, With Raphael watching your every move. You turned around and took off your clothing seductively, giving the turtle a show. When you turned around, it was quite apparent that Raphael enjoyed the view, and his erection strained against his black shorts. You released him from his constraints by taking off his shorts, revealing a massive column. You marveled at the sight of his throbbing member; it was bigger than you imagined. You grabbed it and wrapped both of your hands around it. Raphael let out a sigh as you started stroking it up and down. “You like that?” You asked. “Tell me what else you like.”

Raphael’s breath came out in gasps. “You. For a while now.”  
You stopped and looked at him. “What?” You grabbed the Sai and pushed it once more against his neck. “What did you say?!”  
Raphael’s breath was shallow and careful. “It’s true. I didn’t tell you because, well, I dunno. I mean, yer’ a human, and I’m…well…me. Nothin’ but anger and shit. How could ya’ love me like I love you?”

You released the weapon, the metal clattering against your hardwood floor. You had never wanted him as much as you did now, and to prove it you climbed over him and kissed him once more. This time he responded, tongue probing you mouth with raw need. This action tore your lip back open, but neither of you cared; the blood just seemed to fuel the animalistic desire in the room. With a quick snapping sound, you felt his thick digits comb through your hair and run down your back. His rough hands sent shivers up your spine as he cupped your buttocks and lifted you up. You followed his wordless command and pressed your opening down upon the tip of penis, gliding down upon him slowly like a feather floating to the ground. He gingerly worked himself in and out of you, fearful that he may hurt you. With your lips still interlocked, you rode his manhood slowly, then faster as you felt a tingle begin in your feet and work its way up your body. You released the eternal kiss and bucked backwards, arching your back and giving Raphael the opportunity to view your succulent body. He gave a pleasing purr and grabbed onto your hips. He began to thrust upward into with the force of a locomotive, hitting your pleasure spot with such pressure that you felt as though you might pass out from sensation. You gave a primal scream and responded with in turn. There was no noise beyond grunts and moans, and the movement of your bodies filled the air with the smell of sex and heat. Just when you thought you couldn’t take any more, Raphael placed his thumb upon your love bud and stroked it side to side, bringing you to a monumental climax. Your essence flowed down his shaft and your body tensed up. “Oh fuck....[y/n]...” Raphael tried desperately to say something, anything, as stars swirled in his brain. With his own cry of passion, he pulled himself out and released his flood upon you. When the chaos had finally subsided, Raphael looked deep into your eyes. “We sure did make a mess.”.

You punched him in the arm. "Yeah, and you get to help me clean up, but first we need a shower."  


Raphael held you as he warm water washed over your bodies, cleansing you both. He kissed your forehead. “Happy anniversary girlie.”  
You looked at him back, your tears obscured by the water falling upon you. “Yeah, you too ya’ big lug.”


End file.
